


So You ARE Lying!

by Taarbas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, though its very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: Knockout goes into heat without telling his Conjux Breakdown that it's happening. Breakdown, however, isn't that stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have any justification of this just take it

Knockout hissed as he paced around the medbay, attempting to clean his extensive collection of tools. He felt heavy and uncomfortable, heat burning through his frame and forcing his fans to work double time just to keep him under critical levels. Another shudder ran through him as he plunged his hands into the warm solvent meant to clean his scalpels, the sensors in his hands sending a flurry of pings to his processor.

“For the love of primus-” He bit out, jerking them back and shaking the water off. His modesty panel burned, begging to snap open. More alerts popped into his feed, alerting him to his temperature levels, his arousal levels, his panels wanting to open and spark trying to claw its way out of his chest to get to its mate. Heat really was his least favorite time of well, ever. Ideally, he’d sneak off to his quarters and deal with it quietly, on his own, and definitely without Breakdown finding out. The usually shy mech got very...handsy when his conjux was in heat. And Knockout had a reputation to uphold as the collected, sensual one. He couldn’t have it being destroyed by overloading in his panel because Breakdown had skimmed his hand up his thigh (oh Primus he’d never live  _ that _ incident down). However, being the medic, he couldn’t just sneak off and leave the medbay unattended. He had patients, whether he liked it or not. And if one made a comment about him seeing off, or too warm, or lubricant trickling down his thigh, well, he controlled the pain meds. 

Then again, being the medic  _ did _ have its perks. He could change his cycle dates every month, that way Breakdown couldn’t check his medical records to see when it would be coming up. He meant well, of course, but Knockout was determined in getting through it himself. He was stubborn like that. Picking up another scalpel, he steeled himself, managing to work his hands into the solvent without another incident. With a sigh of relief, he returned to his work. Logically, they didn’t need to be cleaned any more than they already had been, but it gave him something to do. 

“Knockout? You in here? I can’t find-” Knockout froze at the sound of his conjux’s voice, his spark hammering in its casing. Turning slightly, he was met with Breakdown standing in the doorway, a datapad in his servo. His optic had went wide, mouth open in a small “o”.

“Starstruck darling? I know,” Knockout replied, trying to hide the tremor in his voice with bravado. Another alert popped up, this one once again asking to open his spark casing. He dismissed it violently, giving Breakdown his best smile as he casually leaned a hip against the counter. “Now, what did you need?” A shadow seemed to cross Breakdown’s face before he smirked, turning to put a code into the keypad. The door slid shut, the click of the lock making Knockout freeze. 

“You okay Knockout?” 

“Of course! Why would you ask? Are you?” Knockout replied, taking a step back as Breakdown walked up to him. There wasn’t anything intimidating in his face, or his voice, or really any of his him, but Knockout  _ knew. _ Breakdown never got this close, not even in private, without a lot of blushing and stammering. Unless he knew his conjux was in heat.

“I’m just fine. But you look a little...overheated. Maybe I should check you over, make sure you aren’t getting sick. This planet could do that to you, you know,” There wasn’t a lick of concern in his voice, confirming Knockout’s suspicions. 

“N-No, I’m fine!” Knockout squeaked out as Breakdown grabbed his servo, bringing it up to his face and kissing the palm. 

“You’re awfully warm.” 

“It’s warm in here!” Knockout huffed indignantly, and Breakdown laughed. To his surprise, he dropped his servo, walking back over to the counter and his abandoned datapad. 

“Imagine my surprise,” He began, a wicked smirk a constant on his face, “When I went to check medical records and found your’s edited. Now, I didn’t do it, and no one else  _ can _ besides me and you. So, I checked it out. Thought I’d make you some energon blend to boost your immune system if you were getting sick. But  _ noooo _ . Insead, I find you edited your cycle information. Now tell me Knockout, why would you do that?” Knockout’s intake worked to swallow as he backed away, Breakdown calmly advancing until he bumped into the desk in the corner. “You okay sweetspark? You seem flushed.” Knockout swallowed hard, dismissing more pings to open his interface array or spark casing. At this rate, they were going to open whether he wanted them to or not. Breakdown closed the distance between them, cupping Knockout’s face. 

“There something you aren’t telling me?” At Knockout’s silence, Breakdown pursed his lips, rubbing his lover’s cheek with his thumb. “You in heat darling?” Knockout shuddered, knees trembling and threatening to give out. His valve throbbed behind his panel, calipers cycling down on nothing. 

“No! I changed my cycle information because it came earlier than expected. I’m fine!” Knockout inwardly cringed at the tremor in his voice, static crackling at the edges of his words as well as his vision. Oh Primus he shouldn’t have let it go on this long unattended, he was going to go mad. 

“Really?” Breakdown asked, sliding his servo down the curve of Knockout’s waist. A shudder ran through him, thighs clenching together of their own accord. To his horror, he felt a trickle of lubricant squeeze past the seam of his panel, slowly making its way down his thigh. “‘Cause it smells a little strange in here. Almost like someone’s in heat,” He purred, leaning in until his helm was pressed against Knockout’s. “And whaddya know? We’re the only two here.” His servo slid down, rubbing his thigh before freezing. Knockout forced himself to focus again, wondering why his lover had stopped. Opening his optics, he peered down and froze. Smeared across his thigh, and Breakdown’s servos, was lubricant. Slowly, he raised them to look Breakdown in the face.

“So you  _ are _ lying!” He purred, shoving his thigh between the medic’s legs. Knockout yelped, covering his mouth with a servo as he moaned. “What am I going to do with you?” Breakdown teased, lifting up the lithe mech and dumping him on the desk. “Now you stay right there. I’ll be right back.” Knockout gulped in cool air, his vents open and spewing steam in an attempt to work his frame back down to a reasonable temperature. Breakdown returned shortly, a set of cuffs in one servo and a long chain in the other. Knockout went still at the sight of them, narrowly avoiding accidentally let his panel spring open at the sight alone. 

“You good?” Breakdown asked, and at Knockout’s nod, he set the cuffs and chain down before pulling Knockout’s pede up onto his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Knockout asked, proud that it didn’t come out as desperate and breathless as he felt. Breakdown only smiled serenely, snapping a cuff around his ankle and making sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“Making good on an old promise,” He replied, setting his pede back on the desk before repeating the action with the other. The chain was threaded between the rings on the inside, cuffing his ankles together. Knockout chuckled.

“Breakdown, darling, I don’t think you grabbed the right chain. I can move my legs plenty.” To demonstrate, he lifted one until it was straight in the air, the chain taunt but still long enough to keep his other flat on the desk. Breakdown smirked, covering Knockout’s frame with his own and leaning in for a kiss. 

“That was my intention,” He purred, and Knockout didn’t have a chance to wonder what he meant by that before he was suddenly hauled off the desk like he weighed nothing. He yelped, scrambling in shock as Breakdown easily manhandled him, lifting him up and draping his legs over his shoulder so his panel sat level with his mouth, his aft balanced on his chest. Knockout stared down at Breakdown, dumbfounded as to what this had to do with the chain. Until he tried to move. The chain was long enough to move, yes, and he could clearly get off Breakdown once Breakdown lifted him, but until then, the chain made it cumbersome and difficult. Breakdown would notice long before he even got somewhat free. 

“You fragging bastard!” Knockout moaned, his panel opening as Breakdown pressed kisses against its surface. 

“We’ll see how long you keep up that tune,” Breakdown replied, kissing the inside of his thigh before unceremoniously shoving his head between Knockout’s legs, lips sealing around his node and sucking. Knockout yelled, back arching as his servos came down on Breakdown’s helm, claws digging in hard enough to dent the metal. 

“Breakdown!” He yelped, already squirming as Breakdown dragged his glossa through his folds, teasing the rim of his valve before laving heavy licks across his node. He could feel lubricants trickling down his aft, no doubt dripping all over Breakdown’s chest already. “Please Breakdown! I had work to do!” Knockout whined, legs kicking as his sensitive nodes and sensors struggled under the assault, his processor reeling as it tried to keep up. Breakdown didn’t dignify his lie with a response, instead sucking a lip into his mouth and giving it a gentle nip before soothing it with his glossa. Knockout cursed, hunching over Breakdown’s helm as an overload crept up his spine. Usually he’d be embarrassed to finish so early, but he had been aroused for what felt like forever and he could hardly focus. Breakdown slid the tip of his glossa into his valve, just teasing him, but it was enough. Knockout yelled, lubricants gushing out and soaking his thighs and Breakdown’s face. His thighs squeezed his helm, claws scrabbling across the back and ruining the paint. 

Knockout went limp, draped over Breakdown as he panted and moaned. Breakdown chuckled, the vibrations making his legs twitch. His glossa returned, servos coming up to grab Knockout’s hips to allow him to be a little rougher without fear of knocking his lover off his seat. Knockout yowled, frame going tense as Breakdown sucked at his node. His spike pressurized, the release of it usually suppressed in favor of his valve while in heat, but he was too far gone at this point to care. 

“Please! I’ll do anything!” Knockout begged, not even sure what he was begging for. Breakdown smirked against his wet folds, running a servo soothingly up and down his back before kissing his wet lips. 

“Good to know you’re still a sensitive mess,” Breakdown laughed, dragging his glossa back up to his node and circling it with the tip. Keening, Knockout squirmed, trying to bring one of his legs up and get away from the assault on his valve. The chain prevented it, catching at the last second and not letting him get the balance he’d need to scramble away. Cursing Breakdown under his breath, he squirmed, grinding against the wrecker’s face. Unphased, Breakdown continued his ministrations, flicking his tongue across Knockout’s node in short licks that had the medic’s legs spasming and kicking at his back. 

“Primus! Breakdown! Don’t you have work to do?!” He asked, his voice gone shrill as another overload threatened to overwhelm him. Breakdown, again, didn’t respond, instead pressing his tongue flat against his node and dragging it up, slow and hard. Knockout choked, his overload knocking his optics offline for a few minutes. Breakdown didn’t relent, licking him through his overload and slowly working his tongue into his valve as he began to come to. Knockout screamed, his vocalizer shorting out in the middle of it as Breakdown ran the tip of his glossa around the inside of his rim, teasing the nodes there. Wriggling in his lover’s servos, Knockout bit back a sob, squeezing his thighs shut as Breakdown’s tongue slid deeper, rasping over his nodes. About halfway he paused, pressing it against one of his walls and sliding out before sinking back in. With a whine, Knockout felt a smaller overload roll through him, making his pedes curl. Heat always had that effect on him. 

Breakdown finally slid his glossa in until his denta were pressed to Knockout’s valve, his face smeared with lubricants. Knockout whined, allowing himself to go limp and let his lover lick and suck at his valve until his spark was content. He whimpered as he lapped at sensitive nodes, curling his glossa to rub at the roof of his valve. They both knew it wasn’t long enough to reach his ceiling node, but it still felt wonderful. Knockout shuddered, cooling fans all but screaming in their work. Breakdown payed them no mind, finally pulling his mouth away from Knockout’s valve with a few gentle licks and kisses. Thinking he was in the clear, Knockout moved to sit up, only to let out a burst of static from his overworked vocalizer as Breakdown dragged his glossa up the underside of his spike. Transfluid dripped down it, smearing across Breakdown’s helm as he nuzzled the sensitive space between it and his valve. 

“You really are a mess,” Breakdown said, shifting to kiss the head of his spike. Knockout didn’t justify him with an answer, instead resigning himself to his fate. Breakdown had made jokes about tying his legs behind his helm before, and apparently the blue mech was determined to do just that. Sucking at the head, Breakdown coaxed out more fluid, watching it trickle alluringly down his lover’s spike before lapping it up. Sucking at the underside, Breakdown watched Knockout’s face scrunch up, bottom lip drawn up between his denta as he nearly bit through it. It was cute. Swallowing the head of his spike, Breakdown delighted in the little jerk Knockout gave, wheels on the back of his legs bouncing against his back while his heels dug into the metal. 

Sinking down until his face pressed against his stomach, Breakdown worked his intake in a swallowing motion, steadying Knockout’s trembling frame with a servo. Another overload rocked through his lover, his spike twitching weakly in his mouth as transfluid gushed down his throat. Breakdown smirked, sucking and scraping his denta across it as Knockout rode through the aftershocks, clearly trying to get a handle back on himself. Pulling away with another parting kiss, Breakdown watched his lover, letting him get his fans back down to a more reasonable level. Couldn’t have him passing out in the middle of the fun, now could he? Babbling incoherently, Knockout clung to Breakdown, letting his conjux rub soothing circles into his back before lifting him just as easily as before, laying him back on the desk. With a whimper, Knockout’s legs fell open, exposing his puffy and swollen valve. Breakdown laughed, wiping the lubricants off his face with the back of his hand.

“You’ve really done it this time, Knockout. You’re valve’s so engorged your lips are pretty much stiff. Gotta be uncomfortable,” Knockout nodded, servo sliding down to pull the lips open and expose his dripping rim and glowing node. 

“Please?!” He begged as Breakdown knelt over him, his own servo sliding over Knockout’s. Leaning in, the larger mech kissed his lover’s cheek. 

“Not yet, sweetspark. Open your chest.” Knockout hesitated, not sure he could go through bonding right now. That took focus, which he did  _ not _ have at the moment. “I’m not going to open mine, don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Knockout nodded, letting the casing retract and exposing a bright blue spark. Knockout’s intake hitched at the look of adoration on Breakdown’s face as he leaned in again, peppering his face and jaw with kisses. “Tap out if you need to,” Breakdown warned, bowing his head towards his spark casing. Knockout scoffed.

“Please! I just took you eating my valve, I think I can handle my spark being out-” He keened as Breakdown traced around the rim of the casing, servos incredibly light. “Ok fine!” He hissed at Breakdown’s pointed look, leaning back in defeat. For a long while, Breakdown just used his servo, tracing over the casing and occasionally dipping into his spark itself, energy thrilling up his arm. Knockout whimpered and whined, forcing himself to stay as still as possible, even through overload. Breakdown helped, his free servo placed on his stomach and rubbing soothingly. 

“I’m going to try something, lemme know how you feel,” Breakdown said, and before Knockout could ask, his optics were snapping offline and his back was arching in overload. Breakdown pulled his head away from his spark, a string of saliva connecting his glossa to the casing. 

“Why’d you stop?!” Knockout whined, thrashing on the desk. “Don’t!” Relieved to see his lover wasn’t hurt, Breakdown bowed his head again, tracing his glossa over the casing and fluttering it against the sides. Slowly, he worked his glossa closer and closer to the swirling blue light, and Knockout felt his pedes curl in anticipation. His valve clenched down, spike twitching as Breakdown breathed over his spark, letting Knockout ease into the feeling before his glossa gave a tentative lick across the very top of his spark. Knockout was fairly certain the noise he made was more a static yowl than anything, but Breakdown still beamed with pleasure, dipping his glossa in and swirling it around. Knockout was fairly certain that was another overload that rolled through him when Breakdown dragged his denta across it, but he wasn’t so sure anymore, his whole body on fire and buzzing with pleasure. His spark felt like it would pound out of his chest, swirls of light seeping into the seams of Breakdown’s armor and rubbing against his casing. It only added to Knockout’s high. 

Kissing his spark, Breakdown pulled away, strings of saliva hanging off his chin and coating Knockout’s chest. “Good?” He asked, and Knockout found he couldn’t do much more than nod. “Good.” Bowing his head, he pressed a sloppy kiss to Knockout’s stomach, sliding down until he was hovering over his valve again. With a weak whimper, Knockout covered his face with his arm, letting his lover do as he pleased. Breakdown smirked, unable to resist giving his valve a few more licks before slipping a thick servo in. Knockout groaned, deep and throaty and laced with static, as Breakdown slowly worked it in and out, crooking it to rub his walls. He was purposefully avoiding his ceiling node, letting the medic beneath him have a bit of a break. Working a second servo in, he scissored them, stretching his valve. It was rare Breakdown spiked Knockout, and he knew his lover would need a fair bit of stretching, even if he’d insist he didn’t. Rubbing the tip of his servos against the wall of his valve, Breakdown watched as Knockout squirmed, leg twitching and scraping against the desk. 

    “Breakdown!” He whined, squirming impatiently as Breakdown slowed his servos. “C’mon! Just f-” 

    “No.” He knew better than to let Knockout finish that sentence, or else he’d never hear the end of that sentence. “You need to be prepared, and you know it. So shush and enjoy yourself,” He scolded, crooking his servos to drag across the roof of his valve. The protest died on Knockout’s lips, cut off with a high whimper and his legs curling over Breakdown’s thighs. A third servo slipped in, Breakdown staying still as Knockout adjusted. Slowly, he began to pump them in and out, lubricants dripping out as he spread them. Keening, Knockout shifted, forcing himself down on the servos. Breakdown laughed, grabbing his waist to hold him still as he worked them in and out of his lover, slowly increasing the speed until he was properly fucking him with his servos. Noises tumbled out of Knockout, his vocalizer repeatedly crashing and rebooting as pleasure rolled through him. Brushing across his ceiling node proved to be just enough to tip Knockout into another overload, this one weaker than the last few. Breakdown beamed as he pulled his servos free, staring at the lubricants dripping off them and out of his lover’s valve. 

“You ready?” Breakdown asked as he allowed his interface array to open, spike pressurizing and rubbing against Knockout’s slick lips. Knockout’s helm lifted from the desk as he nodded, propping himself up to watch his lover slowly enter him, thumb of one servo pressed to his outer node as his free one petted his thighs and stomach. Little whimpers and huffs were dragged out of Knockout as he was stretched, calipers eagerly clamping down on the intrusion. Settling his hips against Knockout’s, Breakdown sighed, holding himself still as Knockout shifted his hips to get a better position. 

“You still good?” Breakdown asked, and Knockout groaned, tipping his helm back. He loved his conjux, loved how careful he was, but at this point, all he wanted was for him to get on with it already. 

“Yes Breakdown, yes! For the love of Primus will you just-” He choked back a whimper as Breakdown took that opportunity to give a shallow thrust, the head of his spike dragging across a sensitive cluster of nodes right inside his valve. 

“All I needed was a ‘yes’ sweetspark. No need to get huffy,” He teased, leaning down to kiss Knockout. The medic simply huffed in response, digging his claws into Breakdown’s shoulders as his lover finally,  _ finally _ picked up the pace, grinding their hips together as his free servo stroked over his spike, squeezing the oversensitive head. Knockout groaned, too worn out to do much more than cling to Breakdown and take what he had to give, whimpering and keening in his audials. Breakdown didn’t seem to mind, shifting their position so Knockout was in his lap, allowing him to work his free servo into the transformation seams on his back. Knockout squirmed, grinding down against his lover and squeezing his middle with his legs, hot air being ex-vented and clouding Breakdown’s plating. 

“Breakdown, Breakdown…” He chanted as his lover pounded against his ceiling node, holding his hips still so he couldn’t squirm away. “Primus!” Knockout yelped, his vocalizer returning to full power as charge crackled through him. “Primus yes! Breakdown yes please Breakdown!” He cut himself off with a yell, claws biting into Breakdown’s plating and leaving deep gouges across his back as he overloaded, transfluid splashing across his stomach. Breakdown held him through it, rubbing his servo across his back as he went limp. Reaching up, Breakdown extracted Knockout’s claws from his back, guiding them to rest on his forearms as he gently lowered his lover back onto the desk, letting him catch his breath. Knockout hummed, groping blindly for Breakdown and coming up empty. Cracking an optic open, he found him tracing patterns on his thigh, watching Knockout pant and try to cool himself off. 

“Your spike’s still pressurized,” He observed, sliding his servo up to grip the base. Knockout hissed, hips giving a shallow buck. “Funny, thought I might have finally worn you out.”

“Heat cycles,” Knockout breathed, “You know how they are.” Breakdown chuckled, and Knockout let his optics shut again, not realizing his lover had gotten up and was straddling him. 

“Yea, they’re a real pain in the aft,” His tone was far too casual, and Knockout went to open an optic. A wet heat enveloped his spike, and his optics snapped shut with a cry, claws scrambling across the desk. Forcing them open, he was greeted with the sight of Breakdown split open on his spike, lubricants dripping from the bigger mechs valve. Knockout whimpered, sitting up fully and grabbing at Breakdown’s back. 

“Why aren’t you facing me?” He pouted, kissing his lover’s heated plating. Breakdown laughed, a servo drifting down to rub Knockout’s outernode. 

“Can’t reach your valve if I face you,” He explained, slipping his fingers back into his valve as his thumb rubbed his outer node. Knockout grit his denta, vocalizer protesting the thought of groaning. Grinding against Breakdown, Knockout hissed, his claws biting into the seams at his hips as Breakdown set a slow pace, more grinding against each other than actually riding him. The walls of his valve clamped down, milking Knockout’s spike as he fingered him. 

“Not gonna last,” Knockout murmured, biting into a gap in Breakdown’s plating. He was too tall for him to reach his neck cables without a lot of stretching, and Knockout was too exhausted to even think of it. Breakdown nodded, curling his fingers to rub his ceiling node as he rode him. 

“Didn’t think you would,” He bit out, shuddering as he rocked against Knockout. It only took a few more rolls of Breakdown’s hips and a few more pumps of his fingers to bring Knockout to another overload, this one rolling through him hard enough to offline his systems for a few moments. With a groan, he came to, the sight of Breakdown sliding off him making his valve clench. Lubricants oozed past his lover’s lips, mixed with transfluid. 

“Primus you’re a mess,” Knockout gasped, still flat on his back. If he could help it, he wouldn’t be moving for a long while. 

“Should see yourself,” Breakdown replied, sliding down to his knees to undo the cuffs and chain on his ankles. Knockout’s array recovered itself, grimacing at the feel of lubricant and transfluid coating the modesty cover. Once they were off, Breakdown hooked his arms under Knockout, hauling him off the desk and walking towards the door in the back. 

“Wait! We need to clean this place up!” He hissed, moving to sit up. His helm spun, and he quickly leaned back against Breakdown, groaning quietly. As soon as he figured out the mechanism that caused heat cycles, he was cutting his out. 

“Don’t worry about it sweetspark. The door’s locked and the only ones who can get in are our superiors. And as we know, Starscream’s holed up in his room to avoid Megatron, and Megatron couldn’t care less about what we do. Let’s worry about you first,” He replied, shifting Knockout in his grasp to punch in the code to their berthroom. There was a shower stall attached, a perk of being higher up in ranks, and Breakdown stepped into it, flipping the water on and letting Knockout down. An arm stayed around Knockout’s chest, helping hold him up as his knees trembled. He wasn’t sure where Breakdown had gotten the cloth, but he found he couldn’t complain as Breakdown gently washed away the fluid coating his frame. As soon as they were clean, he wrapped Knockout in a large towel and led him back to the berth. 

“You rest, I’ll be right back. Don’t worry, the medbay’s easy to clean.” Knockout nodded, already half asleep by the time Breakdown had left the room. 

He hadn’t even realized he had fallen into recharge until the feeling of another frame cuddling up to him woke him up. “Breakdown?” He asked, voice thick with sleep. A servo shoved itself under the towel, rubbing his stomach. 

“Didn’t mean to wake ya,” Breakdown whispered, kissing the side of his helm, “The medbay’s clean and I told Starscream you’re out of commission for the day. Any patient comes to me or Shockwave, and if Starscream’s smart, they’ll go to Shockwave.” 

“You do realize I’m only on day 4 of my cycle right? You’ve still got at least six more days of this,” Knockout whispered, wriggling out of the towel to better cuddle into Breakdown. He laughed, kissing the crest of his helm before moving down to kiss his face. 

“‘Course I know. What kinda conjux would I be if I didn’t have my lover’s cycle memorized?” Knockout hummed in agreement before he fully processed what he said.

“Wait! You mean this whole time- you- you fragging bastard!” He laughed, the venom in his voice long gone. Breakdown laughed, placing a kiss between his optics and trailing them down to his mouth.

“Recharge love, wake me when you need me,” He replied, squeezing his servo. Knockout grumbled, bundling more of the blankets around him. He’d get his revenge later, when he wasn’t so tired his optics kept glitching. Until then, he was content to recharge in Breakdown’s arms. 


End file.
